Grey's Anatomy Erotic Tales of Love
by PassionateRomanticAtHeart
Summary: How does Meredith help Derek to relax after a hard day at work?
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy Erotic Tales of Love

Little Girl Blue

Derek was exhausted. He had two back to back surgeries as well as rounds today. All he wanted to do was get inside and curl up to Meredith and sleep. But he couldn't because she was at the stupid medical conference. He smiled as he thought about his girlfriend. Meredith Grey was his reason for being. The room got brighter when she smiled and her eyes glittered. Thinking about her put a slight pep in his step as he reached the door to the house. Their house. The house built on their land just for them to live in. He inserted the key in the door as his cell phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it out of his coat pocket.

"Hello?"

"How's the sexiest Neuro surgeon of the whole wide world?"

Derek smiled as he heard the husky tones of the woman who owned his heart, body and soul.

"Well, if this isn't a wrong number and you are referring to me, I'm doing so much better now that I'm hearing you're voice."

"Well this isn't a wrong number but it can become an obscene phone call if you wish."

As she purred the words in his ear Derek could feel the warmth taking over his body and little Derek springing to life in his pants.

"Why are you going to start something that there's no possible way to finish until you come home to me?"

He heard her endearing giggle over the line causing his own lips to tug into a responding smile.

"Aww, what's wrong is little Derek standing at attention already?"

"I don't think I like you call my nether region little it just does something to my ego?"

"Ok. How about enormous D?"

"Much better."

"I'm sure."

They both laugh loving the wonder of being together.

"I miss you Meredith and want you home. I really need you right about now."

"Is everything ok?"

He reassured her quickly hearing the worry in her voice.

"Everything is fine. I'm fine. It was just a tough day with surgeries and I'm exhausted and I just want to hold you and be with you. I so need to hover over you and breathe you in."

"I miss you too Derek and in a few more days we'll be together. Then we can take turns hovering over each other and breathing together."

He could hear the smile in her voice as well as the love.

"Well, I'm counting the days until you get here."

"You never know you might see me sooner than you think."

"Good! I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

He heard her click off her phone before snapping his shut. He walking into the house and dropped his bag on the floor. He hung up his coat and started to make his way upstairs to his bedroom. A faint scent started to make its way into his nose. He sniffed the air and smelled lavender and vanilla. The scents he used to identify Meredith, love and home. She would bather with is and burn candles with those aromas. He took a deep breath taking it all in. As he approached the master suite he could have sworn that the scent was getting stronger but knew that was impossible since no candles were lit for two weeks since Meredith had left. He twisted the knob to go into the bedroom and did a double take as he entered. The room was bathed in candle light. There were lilac and white candles placed every where in the room. The room was drenched with their sweet and heady scent. Red, white and yellow rose petals adorned the floor. He walked further into the room stunned at such a display awaiting him. He stopped at the foot of the bed and noticed a note waiting for him. He picked it up and smiled as he read the single statement.

"You took me for a ride once now it's my turn to take you for one."

He heard a noise to his right and turned and he was completely lost to the vision in blue that was standing there. She was wearing a blue negligee that was all lace at the top with spaghetti straps. The skirt at the bottom was satin. Peeking out from underneath the skit were a pair of boots in the same color blue as her negligee. He took in the way the negligee hugged her body and accentuated all the positives. She started to slowly saunter her way over to him purposely exaggerating her moves to make sure she had his full attention. It wasn't until she was standing directly in front of him that he noticed she was wearing a mask that covered half her face. They stood there peering into each other's eyes for a few minutes communicating the love they felt in their hearts for one another.

"Mer……"

She placed a dainty finger and shook her head. She smiled at him as she placed her hands on his chest. Her hands slowly traveled down his torso until she reached hem of his sweater and she then she started to pull it up and over his head. She tossed it away and then placed her hands on his chest again. This time she moved her hands upward and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, flinging it aside. Derek went to raise his hands to touch her and she spun out of his way. She turned back to him with a smirk to her lips and shaking her head. Derek smiled and allowed himself to play along. She walked back towards him but moved to stand behind him. She placed her hands at the top of his neck and brought her hands down scraping his back with her nails all the way down. She then pressed her body into his as her hands snaked around him and she started to slowly stroke his chest and place little kisses on his back leaving lipstick marks as her stamp of ownership.

Derek tried to soak in everything but he was starting to get weak in the knees and wanted nothing more to grab her and make her his in every way possible but he wanted to see where this was going and he didn't want to mess up her fun. Meredith hands moved down his chest towards the opening of his jeans. She unhooked them and slowly lowered the zipper. Once it was all the way down she hooked her finger into the pant and his underwear and pulled them down to the floor until they were a puddle at his feet. She walked around to the front and grabbed his hands. She pulled him forward so he could step out of the puddle. There he stood gloriously and completely naked. She took in her man candy. Her eyes started sweeping over him completely drinking in every last morsel. Derek could see he wasn't the only one affected by this seduction as he noticed her starting to pant as she was looking him over. Meredith bit her bottom lip as her eyes strayed to his penis and how hard it was getting. This brought a smile to her lips as she raised her head and looked in t Derek's. Still holding his hands she stepped forward and brought her body within inches of his. Still looking into his eyes she took his hands and guided them under her negligee. She placed them on her thighs and started guiding them upward. He needed no further coaxing as he slowly started exploring underneath her gown. She placed her hands on his shoulders to hold on and enjoyed the sensations his hands were giving her.

His hands traveled upward over her smooth bottom noticing no material obstructed his. His penis jumped as he figured out she was wearing no panties. He smoothed over her ass and then his hands traveled forward looking for the juncture where a bounty awaited him. She moaned as he pressed the heels of his hand on her mound. He did small circular motions which made even more moisture pour forth. She grabbed his face and practically devoured his lips. Their tongues dueled for supremacy as they danced with each other. The kiss to say the least was explosive leaving them both breathless. As quickly as she started the kiss she ended it. She pulled herself out of his arms and they were both left panting and heir chests heaving. She turned away from him and made her way towards the bed. When she was standing on the side of the bed she faced him. As she peered into his eyes she started to pull up her night gown. She now stood in front of him just as naked with the exception of course of the boot and the mask. The boots by the way reach over her thighs. She got on the bed and kneeled facing him. She stretched out her hand to the side and grabbed a bottle he hadn't noticed resting against the pillow. Still peering into his eyes she unscrewed the top. Breaking eye contact she threw her head back and poured the contents of the bottle on her body, making sure she wet her breasts and that a generous amount landed in between her legs.

Derek swallowed hard knowing he'd never seen a bottle of whiskey go to such good use. Once she was finished she placed the bottle on the night stand and turned to him. With an inviting smile on her lips she crooked her finger beckoning him to come to her. No second invitation was needed as Derek made his way to her in three strides and pounced. His hands got entangled in her hair as he first drank from her mouth. He couldn't get enough. His mouth started traveling down her body as he licked, sucked and bit into her. His hand soothed, massaged and grabbed at her. He worked his way towards her breast he took one and let his tongue play with it. His lips closed around it and lightly pulled on it. His teeth scraped it causing Meredith to go over the edge. Meredith moaned and writhed with pleasure. Her fingers grabbed his head and pressed him further into her chest. He let one breast go and gave the other equal attention. He kissed and molded it and loved it. He let it go and continued his journey down south licking the trail left by the liquor. He continued downward until he was faced with what he considered heaven on earth. Her vaginal curls glistened with her natural juices and the whiskey. He blew them lightly causing Meredith to gasp. He raised his head and looked at her. She stared back at him her chest heaving and her eyes heavy lidded. Still looking at he lowered his head slightly and stuck out his tongue and inserted it into her make he cry out. He latched on to her pussy with his mouth as if he would never let her go. He licked and sucked until Meredith didn't know which end was up. With a flick at her clitoris the ecstasy was complete and she was driven over the edge screaming his name. Derek gave her a few more licks before he started making his way back up her body. Meredith was still trembling from the powerful orgasm. Derek covered he body wit his as he enveloped her in an embrace and kissed her deeply.

She allowed him to hold her for a while then pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and directed her attention to his penis. She wrapped her fingers around it and started stroking it. Derek leaned back into the pillows relaxing into the sensations. Meredith leaned down and gave it a swift lick casing Derek to jump. His penis was standing at direct attention. Seeing it was perfectly ready for her Meredith lifted herself off his legs and came down on Derek's penis, enveloping it in her warmth. They both groaned as they were finally united. Derek's torso shot up off the bed and he grabbed onto her in a lover's embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as she rocked back and forth in a sweet rhythm. The both groaned from the sheer pleasure of it all. Derek could stand it but for so long before he propelled Meredith onto her back. He remained motionless for a second making her lift her eyes to look at him questioningly. Once she looked at him he smiled gently at her and gave her a light peck on he lips. Then he started to move slowly. The thrusts were deep but gentle all the while they maintained eye contact. She wrapped her legs around him making the thrusts even deeper in her core. She mouthed I love you to him to which he responded in kind. Meredith felt the build upstart at her very core. She tried to hold on so Derek could be right there with her. Reading her expression he increased his thrusts to go over with her. Meredith barely held on but she went over Derek followed close behind both screaming their release. Derek collapsed on top of her. Both were panting. Meredith pulled off the mask as it was now too hot to wear. Derek lifted his head to look down at her. He rained kisses all over her face before settling on her lips for a deep one. He rolled them onto their side as they were still connected.

"Wow!"

That was all he could say. To which she replied against his lips.

"MMHHMMM."


	2. Chapter 2

Candy Striper

Derek expelled a deep breath as he walked briskly into his office. The day was hectic with no breather in sight. He was relived that the only planned surgery he had for the day completed. Except it was his only quality time with a particular resident he was in love with. Not just any resident, but his fiancée Meredith Grey. Due to their hectic schedules, him as an attending her as a resident, they had very little quality time together and it was causing some friction. They dearly loved one another and tried to be together as much as possible, but they barely had time to say I love you at night before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Their schedules were taking a toll on their sex life as well. There was no time for cuddling, foreplay and even less for the actual act. Forget a quickie. It was so bad that Derek only needed to feel a brisk wind and he got hard. The only relief he received was cold showers.

Being that they were Meredith and Derek they went around the topic and often ended up snipping at each other out of frustration. But what they really wanted to do was hold and love one another. But of course that was too easy and required common sense out of both of them. Just that morning they had an argument that Derek would concede now made no sense at face value and his reaction was rather childish at best. But at the same time it made all the sense in the world for the Mer/Der of it all. They had just finished surgery and were standing at the sink side by side scrubbing out when Meredith makes a comment out of the blue.

"Do you know that most penguins mate for life?"

Derek looked up at Meredith with a raised eyebrow wondering where that came from and why she even brought it up.

"Ummm, ok."

"I just find it interesting. They mate for life and no other penguins can interfere with them or their hunt for food. They make TIME for each other to do things."

Derek continued to rinse his hands as the implications of what she was trying to say sank in.

"Hmmm, yeah, well I'm sure that the male penguin's biggest problem is finding food instead of having to performing major surgeries. I'm also sure the female penguin combs her feathers so as to look pretty for the male penguin."

"I'm sure the female penguin takes the time to look all dolled up for the penguin when she comes home and doesn't find him lying on the bed looking like a big lifeless lump."

Derek grabbed a towel and started to dry his hands.

"Well if the female penguin wanted some action all she has to do is wake up the male penguin and she'll get more than she bargained for."

Meredith was furiously drying her hands as she turned to Derek.

"Well she would wake him up if she was interested in getting attacked."

"I'm not even sure she would know what to do if a penguin attacked because it has been too long."

Derek tossed the used towel into the garbage and stormed out of the room but not before hearing Meredith's parting shot.

"McAss!"

He turned back and opened the door.

"No I'm a McPenguin. HONK!"

Thinking back on it Derek felt like three kinds of fools for that display. He knew he had to make it up to Meredith if for no other reason because he loved her and hated fighting with her. He passed his hand over his face as he looked down at his desk and tried to figure out how he was going to make it up to Meredith. His musings were interrupted with a buzz from the intercom from his secretary.

"Dr. Shepard, I'm going out now. Don't forget in a few minutes someone from the candy stripers association will be here to meet with you."

"Ok, thanks Gladys."

He wasn't really in the mood for this but since the Chief was away he said he would cover this meeting for him. Derek turned back to his paperwork when a few minutes later he heard a light tap on his door. Without looking up he told the person to come in. He heard the door open and the person walk in. Then he heard the door close and the lock sliding into place followed by a breathless high pitched voice addressing him.

"Good afternoon Dr. Shepard. I'm Candy, Candy Striper."

Derek glanced up and did a double take. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful vision he ever saw and took his breath away. Meredith was standing in front of him dressed in a candy striper uniform with stockings up to her knees. A pair of heels ended the ensemble but not just any heels it was her "fuckme" heels. Derek couldn't think much less speak a coherent word. There was a not so innocent smile on Meredith's face as she prowled over to Derek.

"Dr. Shepard I was sent in on behalf of the candy striper's association to make sure that we can continue the program at Seattle Grace Hospital because we bring so much joy to all the patients."

By now Meredith was standing in front of Derek's desk. She turned her back to him as she sat on the edge of the desk to then pull herself on top of the desk. She then swung herself around and placed a foot on each armrest on Derek's chair caging him in between her legs and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Now Dr. Shepard don't you think it would be completely unfair to strip patients of what little joy we can bring them like a lollipop they can lick."

As she said this she leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. She looked deep into his blue eyes as she stuck out the tip of her tongue and licked his lips lightly followed by a light nip with her lips. Derek could barely breathe. Meredith looked down at the obvious bulge in the front of Derek's pants.

"Wow, Dr. Shepard is that present for me?"

All Derek could do was nod at the question. Meredith lifted her foot and placed it on Derek's chest and shoved him backwards. The chair rolled back and she hopped off the desk. She stepped up to Derek and leaned over grabbing the tie to his scrub pants. She pulled the tie loosening it up and started to pull his pants down. Derek remembered to lift himself slightly to help her out. She dragged down his pants and boxers at the same time. His member sprang to life as soon as it was freed from its constraints.

"My goodness it's huge? Yum and all mine."

Meredith kneeled in front of Derek and grabbed his penis with both hands. She blew on it first and watched it jump. Derek groaned at the stimulation. She leaned down and swiped it with her tongue.

"Meredith, please."

Meredith responded by taking him into her mouth. She swirled and twirled his member and rubbed it up and down. Derek dug his hands into his chair as he flung his head back and moaned. He let out a deep breath he had no clue was holding.

"MEREDITH!"

She continued to suck on him as if she was a Hoover vacuum cleaner. Derek felt himself on the brink.

"Meredith, I'm close."

She continued until she pulled Derek over the edge to orgasmville. Derek panted as if he just completed a 10k run. Meredith lifted her head and wiped her lips. She smiled as she leaned against the desk.

"That's just to show you how hospitable we can be Dr. Shepard."

Derek slowly came back to his senses and that's when he noticed how thin the uniform actually was and that she wasn't wearing anything underneath bringing his member back to life again. All he wanted was to grab her and he did. Before she knew what was happened Derek was up and on her in a flash. He grabbed her face and gave her the deepest kiss. Their tongues dance a waltz while fighting for supremacy. He continued kissing her as he dropped his hands to her uniform grabbing onto it tightly he ripped it off her body. Both were left panting and aroused by the act. Derek threw the garment on the floor and grabbed Meredith around the waist. He lifted her naked body onto his desk and laid her down on his desk. He feathered body with kisses as he made his way down to her mound. He placed her legs on his shoulders and brought his lips to meet her lower lips. He latched on to her as if she was and orange and started sucking as if his life depended on getting the last bit of juice of life from her. Meredith tossed her head from side to side not knowing what to grab on to for fear that she would go over the edge into oblivion. He dipped his tongue into her deeper and deeper making her desire and need rise higher and higher.

"Derek, or, Derek please."

He let his thumb graze the bundle of nerves on her clitoris and she screamed. Thanks goodness for sound proof walls. He replaced his moth with two fingers probing into her. Her walls clenched around the fingers as he thrust in and out.

"Derek, I need you, please."

He pulled out his fingers and gave her lips a parting lick as moved his way back up her body kissing and stroking as he went until he reached her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him as her legs locked around his waist. Putting himself into position he thrust into her drippingly wet opening. They moan into each other's mouth. Derek started out gently but picked up the tempo as she met him thrust for thrust. Her fingers plowed through his hair needing and wanting him closer. She lowered her mouth close to his ear and whispered.

"Derek take me to paradise."

He lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned back and he thrust harder into her hitting the spot to take her to the paradise she awaited in the release she sought. After a few more thrusts he followed her over. He leaned down into her rest his head against her chest she place a kiss on his head. He slowly raised himself and pulled out of her. She whimpered already missing the fullness. He lifted her off the desk and carried her over to the sofa. They lay there just basking in the after glow in silence. After a minute Derek broke the silence.

"Well I guess you do know what to do if a penguin attacks."

Meredith started giggling lifting her head to place a kiss on his smiling lips.


End file.
